Good Night
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Depois de anos que vocês mal se falam, você bater na porta dele é algo totalmente estranho. - SiriusRegulus, slash, lemon, incest.


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita em resposta ao 33º Challenge Relâmpago do fórum MM. O tema era: Um romance que dura o tempo suficiente para se tornar inesquecível. Itens utilizados: Lembranças e NC-17.

**Good Night**

_I want to stop time with magic_

_I want to chain us up in this never-ending night_

_- Romeo and Cinderella, Vocaloid_

"Irmão!" Você se lembra da voz infantil e risonha chamando-o pela enorme mansão. Ele não parava de chamá-lo até achá-lo. E, quando achava, pulava em seus braços num forte abraço e ria, divertido.

A diferença de idade não era muita, mas mesmo assim, você se sentia muito protetor para com seu irmão.

Era incrível como Regulus dependia de você. Quando estava triste, ele vinha até seu quarto e deitava com a cabeça em seu colo, e vocês ficavam assim por horas, até ele sentir-se melhor. Quando ele estava feliz, ele corria a casa inteira em sua procura e fazia festa sempre que lhe achava.

Vocês eram muito unidos até ele ser selecionado para Slytherin. Você sabia que a probabilidade de outro Black ser diferente, como você, era muito pequena, ainda mais alguém como seu irmão, que sempre abaixava a cabeça para seus pais.

Na escola, vocês não se falavam, nem ao menos trocavam um "Bom dia" ou "Olá". Você via a tristeza que Regulus carregava consigo, pois fora _você _quem se distanciara dele.

Ele não havia cobrado sua atenção, afinal, ele era seu irmão e lhe conhecia muito bem. E ele sabia que sua reputação era importante – mesmo que só entre os amigos. Ter um Slytherin na família era vergonhoso. E você sabia que ele tinha vergonha de pertencer àquela casa.

Algum tempo passou, e vocês se distanciaram mais e mais. Regulus havia feito as amizades erradas, e tudo o que você queria era poder dizer isto a ele – porém, você não se permitia. Você sabia que ele acabaria infeliz se continuasse com a vida que levava, mas você era orgulhoso demais para dizer a ele.

Mesmo com aquela enorme barreira que haviam criado, você não pode negar que ainda ama – e muito – o irmão. E você _sabe_ que ele sente o mesmo.

E então, você volta ao presente, deixando as lembranças – boas e ruins – de lado. Você está tendo problemas demais com sua mãe e decide sair de casa. E você não se importa de simplesmente pegar suas coisas e ir embora, mas você não pode deixá-lo. Não sem uma explicação.

Você bate duas vezes na porta do quarto dele e aguarda. Poucos segundos depois a porta é aberta e você vê o modo que ele te olha. Curiosidade. Depois de anos que vocês mal se falam, você bater na porta dele é algo totalmente estranho.

Ficam se olhando fixamente por longos minutos até que Regulus o convida para entrar. Você murmura um "Obrigado" e entra, sentando na cama do irmão. Regulus continua em pé, curioso.

"Então, o que o trás aqui?" Ele tenta ser respeitoso, não conseguindo muito.

"Eu... Na verdade, eu vim me despedir." Ele franziu o cenho e você sentiu um aperto no coração. Não havia forma carinhosa de dizer aquilo. "Eu partirei amanhã cedo. Vou morar na casa de James. Simplesmente não posso mais ficar aqui."

Você se odiou por um momento. A expressão no rosto de Regulus era de dor, quase como se você o tivesse traído. Você abre um pequeno sorriso e bate na cama, chamando-o para deitar-se no seu colo, como costumavam fazer quando eram menores.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Regulus se senta ao seu lado e olha fixamente em seus olhos, deitando logo em seguida. Você leva uma mão até os cabelos negros de seu irmão, acariciando.

Mesmo deitado ali, ele olha fundo em seus olhos. Você consegue ver a dor que há nos olhos dele, o amor que reside ali. Você se sente hipnotizado por aqueles olhos, por aqueles sentimentos. Você se inclina, e logo está com os lábios colados no dele.

Só um roçar de lábios que fez com que ele passasse os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, puxando-o para um beijo de verdade.

Os lábios dele eram macios, deliciosos. Você poderia ficar beijando-o eternamente, se fosse possível. Sem pensar sensatamente, puxa Regulus para cima, fazendo com que ele se sente na cama.

O beijo aumenta de intensidade, suas mãos correm pelas costas do menor, e de repente você se esquece que ele é seu irmão ou que ele ainda tem quatorze anos de idade.

Suas mãos entram debaixo da blusa dele, acariciando levemente as costas. Ao ouvir um suspiro do irmão entre o beijo, você se separa um pouco, apenas para tirar a camisa dele. Você o observa sem a camisa e nota o modo como o peito dele sobe e desce.

Seus olhos continuam indo para baixo, notando o volume que se formava na calça do irmão. Você lambe os lábios inconscientemente, e volta a fitar o rosto dele. Ele está corado, com os lábios entreabertos e com as pupilas dilatadas.

Você tira a própria camisa, voltando a atacar os lábios de seu irmão. Ele geme em sua boca, e isso faz com que você vá a loucura. Deitando-o na cama, você logo tira a calça dele, vendo apenas o tecido fino da cueca dele a cobrir sua intimidade.

"Sirius..." Ele sussurra, e você não pode evitar olhar nos olhos dele.

De repente, aquilo parecia tão errado. O modo infantil como ele lhe chamara o lembrou de sua infância. Lembrou que havia cuidado dele a vida inteira, e que ele era seu irmão menor. Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava isso, via o desejo nos olhos de Regulus.

Ele era seu irmão mais novo, sempre seria. Mas ele não era mais uma criança. Ele tinha desejos, assim como você. E você sabe que se não fizer isso com ele agora, depois será muito tarde.

Você se inclina sobre seu irmão, beijando-lhe o tórax, tirando leves gemidos dele. Com uma mão, você tira a cueca dele e começa a tocá-lo, sem deixar de beijar ou morder seu tórax.

Depois de algum tempo bombeando-o e mordendo-o, você leva a outra mão até a área mais íntima de seu irmão, e lá, você introduz um dedo, ouvindo o gemido de dor do irmão. Continuou a fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo, para assim ele poder acostumar-se.

Colocou mais um dedo, e depois de um tempo, mais um. Até que finalmente achou que Regulus estava pronto. E você também estava.

Você se posicionou na entrada de seu irmão e ele olhava fundo nos seus olhos. Ele enlaçou seu pescoço, murmurando três palavras que lhe arrepiaram e, com elas, o penetrou.

Você queria responder aquela afirmação, mas não sabia como. No entanto, naquele momento, a única coisa que importava é estar dentro dele. Os gemidos dele ficam mais altos a cada investida sua, e ele arranhava suas costas sem piedade.

Você continua a bombeá-lo para poder dar o máximo de prazer possível a ele. E em alguns minutos, ambos chegam ao orgasmo. Você deita em cima de Regulus, e ambos respiram ofegantes.

Limpando a garganta, Regulus volta a falar "Eu amo você." Você se vira minimamente, apenas para poder encará-lo. "Eu amo você, Sirius." A voz dele era chorosa, e você sentia a dor que ele estava carregando. "Não me deixe..."

O pedido dele foi seguido por lágrimas, e a única coisa que você faz é abraçá-lo forte para tentar consolá-lo.

Quando ele finalmente dorme, você sussurra em seu ouvido "Eu também amo você. Boa noite" e vai para o seu quarto juntar suas coisas. Ao amanhecer você aparata na casa de James, que ainda estava dormindo e, aproveitando o momento que estava a sós, você permite que algumas lágrimas escorram pelo seu rosto, e sorri.

O que quer que tenha sido que teve com Regulus, definitivamente acabara no momento em que fugira de casa. Porém, você sabe que sempre se lembrará de sua infância e daquela noite com um sorriso no rosto.

Havia sido ótimo enquanto durara, mas o mundo continua a girar, e às vezes é necessário fazer sacrifícios para continuar a viver.


End file.
